Coriane Jacos
Coriane Jacos was the former Queen of Norta and Tiberias Calore VI's first wife. She was the mother of Tiberias Calore VII and the sister of Julian Jacos. Coriane was thought to have suffered from depression, but Elara had been playing with her mind for years causing it. Biography Coriane came from a low House, House Jacos, because so many had died in the Lakelander war. Coriane had an uncle, Jared Jacos, a father, Harrus Jacos, a cousin, Jessamine Jacos, and a brother, Julian Jacos. She had only two friends, her loving brother Julian, and Sara Skonos, a healer. She lived in a lonely, empty, estate. They were not rich, having to sell all their valuables. She didn't have it as hard as a Red, but Reds were able to make more friends. Coriane loved to build things. She always wanted to build airplanes and fix things, but her father would only sneer about those things. Julian would always giver her books on fixing things and building every year for her birthday. At a party in Archeon, Coriane's family was seated next to House Merandus, whispers. Elara Merandus started to crawl into her head having fun. Coriane got up to escape the madness of it all and went outside. She found Prince Tiberias drinking. They had a pleasant talk, and finally Coriane decided to leave him to his wine. Coriane kept in touch with Tibe (a nickname only family and close friends call him), and on one occasion, watched a movie (an expensive thing Coriane had never seen) with one of the royal family's closest friends, and king's lover, Robert Iral. Later that day, Sara came over to visit and gave a warning look to Coriane. Sara tells her that it was bad that Coriane met Robert because that meant that she was close to Tibe. Too close. Sara said there was now a target on her back because of her closeness with Tibe. Sara was right. Tibe and Coriane were close. One day, Tibe proposed to Coriane, and she said yes. But there was one problem. Many of the High Houses were utterly insulted by having no Queenstrial. The royal family took their right of having a queen from their house away. It took a long time, but Coriane and Tibe got married. But on one condition: all of their children had to have a Queenstrial. There were no exceptions. Miscarriages Coriane had three miscarriages before she finally had a child. She told no one when she was pregnant a fourth time, not wanting to disappoint Tiberias. She was convinced that Elara was in her mind, giving her nightmares and causing her body to refuse the baby to be born due to excessive stress. Luckily, she gave birth to boy, naming him Tiberias VII, as was the tradition, but she nicknamed him "Cal", to distinguish him from the many other kings. For about a year, Coriane was still plagued with nightmares. She went insane, trying to find out who did it. At the Parting Ball, Coriane sung into Elara's mind, asking her if she was vexing her with nightmares. Elara said no, only that she made her trip on her wedding dress. But it was clear that Elara was lying, when Coriane was found dead, and her diary completely trashed. And her friend Sara, had her tongue out, just for trying to say the truth about Coriane's death, and how it was all Elara's fault. Elara later became queen, and gave birth to Maven Calore, Tibe and Elara's son. Personality Julian described his sister as "kind, compassionate, and a mother who could raise Cal to be the king the country needed to unite them all." She was also humorous, sarcastic and a bit disturbed due to Elara's haunting nightmares. Physical description She has been described as a slim frail girl with limp chestnut hair and colorless blue eyes. Because she was from a Low House, her clothes were old and out of fashion compared to the other Houses. Relationships * Tiberias VI Calore: * Cal: * Julian: * Sara: Trivia * It was revealed by Julian that Coriane was not chosen by Queenstrial and became queen because Tiberias VI truly loved and married her. * Coriane had three miscarriages. * Coriane liked to build things, a trait that her son, Cal inherited. * Coriane accused Elara for making her have nightmares, but Elara denied it while "under" Coriane's song. It was revealed in Cruel Crown that Elara "destroyed the book like she had Coriane," as well as in Red Queen, right before the King was killed by Elara through Cal, the King moaned "Coriane. Julian knew. Sara knew. You punished her for the truth." * She was married on May 15, 294. * Coriane died on June 1, 301. * Coriane fell in love with Tibe because she described him as making her feel safe. * Coriane kept a diary, where she wrote "one hundred years of war, and my son will bring peace. He will not die fighting. He will not. HE WILL NOT." * If Coriane were to have had a second child after Cal, the baby would have been named after her brother. References pl:Coriane Jacos es:Coriane Jacos Category:Characters Category:Queen Song characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:King's Cage characters Category:Silver Category:Jacos Category:Calore Category:Deceased Category:Spouses of the Monarchs of House Calore